Sea shanties
by FiveMetersOfPrussia
Summary: This is a collection of Roger/Ralph drabbles. Some will be cute and fluffy, others will be... Not.
1. Nightmares

Nightmares

Summary: In which Roger remembers a far away island, in which he nearly forgot who he was, and Ralph is there to ease the fear.

Warnings: Uhm... Fluff, certainly, maybe mild cursing, also probably some graphic island imagery.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies

A/N: Hello again! I am back, after being gone for quite a long time, and I've got several things in store! Mostly lots of fluff drabbles, but also a shiny new chapter for my other stories~ I'm not procrastinating, I swear.

* * *

It was not often that Roger was bothered by a nighttime thunderstorm, on the contrary, he usually found the pounding of the rain upon the rooftop to be quite soothing. But every now and then, the pouring rain and howling wind would cause him to remember a different time. A time of hot, angry, endless summer, pigs, paint, and spears. Roger had spent countless hours firmly suppressing any inkling of a memory of the island that he had, which still worried Ralph, if only because he didn't know what would happen if it all came out again. Not that Ralph hand't tried his hardest to forget every possible memory of the island as well, but he was a different case. The island hadn't had quite the same affect on his as it had had on Roger. As it were, Roger found himself caught in an awful dream as the rain poured mercilessly and the wind blew furiously. Beside him, Ralph slept, unaware of the horrors that plagued his love.

_The sun hung lazily over head, beating down upon the tanned or blistering skin of the handful of boys who had been captured by the island. From his hiding spot deep in the shadows of the trees, Roger watched idly as some of the littleuns scampered about on the scalding sand, war paint running down their faces, necks, chests as they terrorized each other. They darted in and out of the water, careful not to stay in one place for too long, should they get attacked by the others. They were trying to imitate one of the hunts, he observed, and he was merely waiting for one of them to simply move close enough..._

_Spear in his hand, Roger was crouched expertly, unusually dark green eyes watching, waiting. A wicked grin twisted itself upon his lips as one of the littluns strayed closer to where he hid, silently encouraging the child. He vaguely recognized the child - Jonny, maybe? - but pushed it aside as the child came within range. Fast as lightning, Roger lept out and expertly pinned the screaming child to the ground, the sharp end of his spear gently stabbing into the back of the child's shoulder. Roger pushed the spear deeper for a moment, and a small river of crimson dribbled over the tanned skin. The other lit tuns had screamed upon seeing him and either run away, or were simply to frightened to move. Roger grinned, reveling in the scream as he twisted the end of the spear for a moment. _

_He quickly grew bore of this, however, and withdrew the spear, picking the child up by one of his arms. The child was sobbing, much as he'd expected, and the tears had washed away most of the remnants of the war paint. Roger snorted and rolled his eyes, grinning. "Well, well... Look at you, pretending to be a hunter." he laughed coldly, turning back towards the forrest. "It's great fun to pretend, but let us see how you will do against the real thing." he grinned. The child wailed in response, blubbering loudly. For the most part, there were no discernible words, but Roger became very acutely aware of what was being said at the mention of _him. _Roger, who had been unceremoniously dragging the frightened child through the forrest, halted and turned to look a the sobbing boy with the cruelest, coldest glare that he could muster. "**What** did you just say?" he snarled icily, bending down slightly to be more on eye level with the child._

_The boy shook violently now, deathly afraid of what was going to happen. He knew that if he lied, he would get hit. He also knew that if he _didn't _lie, he would probably get hit as well. He knew it was guaranteed if he made Roger wait for an answer. The furious snarl and tightened grip told the child that he was rapidly running out of time to come up with something; so he repeated - truthfully - what he had said. "I-I miss R-Ralph... Y-You w-weren't as s-scary when h-he was ch-chief..." The child stuttered. Roger looked honestly surprised by this, and was thrown off kilter for a moment. The child was offered a false sense of hope that he would make it out without further abuse... Boy, was he wrong. _

_A deep anger almost instantly settled over Roger and the child watched in horror as Roger gave a hell raising grin. "You think you miss Ralph, do you?" he laughed humorlessly. "You know nothing." he hissed, his fingers becoming like talons as they dug into the tender flesh of the child's arm. The boy whimpered pitifully and the growl that escaped Roger's throat was anything but human. "If you though I was frightening before, you haven't seen anything yet." he promised._

Somewhere in the back of his head, Roger could hear the shrill screaming of the child, the begging and pleading, and then the eery silence that had followed. There had been blood... So much blood, and no matter how hard he'd tried, he couldn't seem to wash it off. He had spent hours scrubbing at his skin until it was raw and bleeding, screaming in an effort to break the crushing silence that plagued him. It wasn't until three days had passed that Roger went back and buried the poor child, whispering endless apologies. But it hadn't ended there...

_The island was all ablaze and screams choked through the thick, smoke clogged air. The vibrant orange and yellow of the flames made it hard to see a way out of the forrest, and it was only made more impossible as the trees fell, scattering white-hot chunks of wood and debris everywhere. Roger had been fortunate enough the be relatively close to the outskirts of the forrest, though it was gut wrenching having to listen to the frightened, pained screams that seemed to emanate from everywhere. Roger had been swift as he ran through the burning forrest, only vaguely remembering what he was supposed to be doing... Something about _him. _Something about **Ralph**... All thought abandoned him, however, as his feet touched down gratefully upon the sand of the beach. _

_That's where it hit him, what he was _supposed _to be doing. It was very different from what he had done, however. In the distance, he could see a tiny thing, a spec really, with smoke rising from the top. It seemed to be growing nearer, and for a moment, Roger felt something akin to joy rise up in his chest, but it was dashed by the very sudden, very **real** scream of pain. Roger would have recognized the voice anywhere, and everyone on that damned island knew it. Especially Jack. A small number of the large handful of boys that had landed on the island remained, but it was of little consequence to Roger anymore. As the stormy eyed boy turned his gaze from the horizon to the beach, the sight that met him silenced all thought and instantly made his blood boil. _

_Ralph, his beloved, sweet, charming Ralph, was doubled over in the sand, covered in blood. From the few audible sobs, Roger knew that the blood was his... His gaze shifted from Ralph to Jack, who held his now bloodied hunting knife, wearing a malicious grin. The remaining boys noticed the sudden darkness that seemed to radiate from Roger, but Jack was blissfully unaware. Perfect. Roger grinned to himself then, scooping up a rather large rock from the shore and stalked foreword silently. The other's watched, only vaguely aware of the nearing ship, and as Jack moved to stab Ralph again, they all learned that Roger was a hell of a lot faster than anyone gave him credit for. The knife had just barely touched Ralph when a blood curdling scream came from Jack. Half of his face now cut and bloodied from the rock, he tried desperately to find who had done this, only to feel the same, sharp, tearing pain along his ribs, his arms, legs, back, anywhere that he couldn't manage to protect himself. _

_At some point, Maurice and Robert had to haul Roger off of Jack, whilst SamnEric tended to Ralph, and bill pried the rock from Roger's grasp. Roger was furiously fighting with all he had to get out of their grasp and slaughter Jack, and Simon - who had miraculously survived - knelt next to the bloodied mess of a redhead and begged Roger to stop. No words reached him, though, not until Ralph spoke... Or screamed, really. Without looking at him, Roger knew that it was not simply because of physical pain, though there was that... No, it was from fear and heartbreak. At the sound, Roger stilled instantly, the dark hue leaving his eyes as his fury subsided into silence. No more were his eyes the frighteningly dark green, but now the lighter, stormy shade that Ralph had once fallen in love with. _

_Roger kept his gaze trained on the sand in front of him though, not wanting to see the hurt and fear in Ralph's gaze. As always, that was his mistake. He could hear the familiar shifting, the cold laughter, and the snapping of bones and gnashing of teeth from all around him. In the back of his head, he could hear a familiar, cold voice that had plagued him for so long... '**Kill them.' **it whispered, grinning wickedly. **'They all think you're just a silly little boy anyway.'** it continued. Roger shook his head violently, scowling at the voice. "Leave me alone..." he muttered, not daring to look up. He knew what he would find, what would happen... **'Kill**_** him_.'_**_ the voice laughed cruelly. **'He doesn't love you... He never did.'** it said slyly, hissing. **'After all, why would**_** anyone_ love_**_ **you?'** the voice laughed. Roger winced, biting his lip. It wasn't true... Ralph did love him, he knew he did! ...Didn't he? **'Your parents don't love you.'** the voice continued. **'Your siblings don't love you.'** it trailed off, coming closer. **'Why in the**_** hell _should I love__ you?' _**_the voice said maliciously, and Roger flinched painfully. He knew he would look up, and the voice from hell seemed to know that too, for there was a lovely image awaiting him. Dead, overcast grey eyes stared at him listlessly, and pale blue-blonde hair hung messily in his face. All across the once golden skin were ragged, raw, angry scars that mirrored the ones that he had inflicted upon Jack with the rock. Bloodless lips moved slowly, widening as a scream of agony rang through his head..._

To say that Ralph was surprised would have been an understatement. He was sort of used to the occasional nightmare that Roger would have, but he was _entirely_ unprepared for him to wake up **screaming**. Ralph was awake in seconds, trying to figure out just what the hell had happened, and where Roger had gone. Half of the bedding was jerked violently over the side of the bed, and with it, there was a considerable effort to try and escape said bedding. Ralph leaned over the edge of the bed where Roger was supposed to be, and narrowly missed getting whapped with a pillow that was flung away furiously. "Roger?" he called, watching as Roger freed himself from the linens. It did not stop there, however, as he scuttled as far away from the bed as he possibly could, as quickly as he could. Ralph took in the ruffled, terrified sight of his lover and frowned deeply, watching as Roger tried desperately to force his breathing back to a normal pace.

Ralph could tell that there was another scream trying desperately to work its way out of his throat, but it seemed that Roger was determined to suffer in silence. For a long time, Ralph held very, very still and said nothing. This had happened only once before, and he very distinctly remembered that it was best to give him some time first. It was only when Roger moved again, pulling his knees to his chest and curling around them, that Ralph moved. He slipped off of the bed and ran to him, kneeling down next to him as he gently wound his arms around him. "Roger..." he murmured, gently lacing his fingers through Roger's dark, wavy locks. Roger shook in his arms, and dug his nails into his palms, the voice still bounding around in his head. _'Why in the _hell_ should I love_ _you?' _Ralph loved him... He did... At least, he _said_ he did.

Ralph's heart ached as a shaky, frightened,strangled sob tore its way from Roger's throat. "Roger," he murmured gently, placing one of his hands of Roger's and grasping it. An attempt at reassurance. "What happened, love?" Ralph could feel Roger flinch in his arms, and he gingerly placed a kiss on the back of his neck. "Please?" he asked, biting his lip. "What is frightening you?" he asked in a whisper, smiling a little as Roger let his hand relax enough to entwine his fingers with Ralph's. It was a long time before Roger said anything, and Ralph's heart gave a painful throb each time a sob shook Roger's frame, making him long to chase all the monsters away. Alas, Roger managed to look up a little, and instantly his gaze filled with hurt and sorrow. "Oh, honey... What happened?" Ralph pleaded, bringing his other hand up to brush away the frightened tears gently.

Instead of an answer, he got a question. "Do you love me?" Roger croaked, choosing to look at his knee caps instead of Ralph. "Do you r_eally_ love me?" he asked quietly. Ralph looked a bit taken aback. He wanted to roll his eyes, say 'Of course I do!' or demand to know just exactly what he was getting at, but something about the way he was asked made him pause. The blonde looked at Roger carefully for a moment, and smiled adoringly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Yes, Roger, I do. I love you very, very much." he said gently. Roger shuddered in response and Ralph frowned.

"Why?" Roger questioned, shaking his head. "I've done so many horrible things... Hurt so many people... I've hurt _you_ most of all." he lamented, looking back at Ralph. The regret and many, many apologies became palpable as Ralph looked deep into Roger's eyes, and the blonde's heart melted easily. "Because you aren't that person anymore, Roger." he murmured, smiling gently. "I don't have to be afraid anymore... You've already proven the extent to which you will go to keep me safe, love," he continued, gingerly threading his fingers through his hair once more. "You hadn't meant to hurt me, Roger, and we both know that... You were just trying to keep me safe. You couldn't help the fact that I got hurt in the end anyway," he smiled sadly. Roger had returned to gazing at his knee caps. "I don't blame you for that, Roger. You just wanted to prove how much you loved me, and I made it a nearly impossible task..." he said gently, looking down for a moment as well. "And for that I am sorry." he finished, looking back at Roger.

Roger smiled miserably and uncurled a bit, wrapping his arms around Ralph tightly. Ralph returned the gesture, more than happy to hold his shaken lover in his arms. Roger had buried his face in the crook of Ralph's neck, a particular favorite hiding spot of his when he hd nightmares... Or any time, really. Ralph smiled sadly and rubbed his back gently, whispering sweet nothings to him as he shuddered in Ralph's arms. For a long time Roger was silent, listening to the sound of Ralph's voice. Very different from how it had once been, but no less consoling and comforting than it had been. It was about four in the morning before Roger began to tell Ralph what had happened, but when he did, Ralph looked more concerned than he had perviously, which was quite an accomplishment, considering. "_I _was dead? And the voice?" Ralph questioned. Roger nodded mutely, unable to help the look of guilt that crossed his face.

Ralph would have none of that. Gingerly, he placed his hands on either side of Roger's face and tilted his head up to look at him. "Roger..." he murmured, shaking his head. "Sweetheart, it was just a nasty dream, I promise," he said softly. "I'm alright, just the same as I was before you went to sleep." he promised, leaning his forehead against Roger's. "And I _do_ love you, with everything that I am." he said, smiling gently. This calmed and reassured Roger enough that, by about five thirty, Ralph managed to coax him back to bed. Roger made no promises about sleeping, but it was enough to have him somewhat back to normal.

"Ralph?" Roger murmured, watching quietly as the sleepy blonde shut his eyes.

"Yes, Roger?" he smiled, cracking one eye open. He looked exhausted, and if it wasn't Roger, he would probably be ready to kill something.

"Thank you..." he said, pressing a kiss to his lips gingerly. Ralph smiled and returned the affection easily, snuggling closer to him. "I love you." Ralph said easily, smiling as he began to drift off once more. "And I love you, Ralph." Roger smiled, affectionately brushing the backs of his fingers against Ralph's cheek. Roger closed his eyes, though somewhat warily, and eventually drifted off as well, despite the nagging feeling in the back of his head. Unbeknownst to him, a little mewl came from the other side of the door, followed by a scratching. It seemed that Roger had woken, and simultaneously worried the cat.

_A/N: that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed it~ please leave reviews and let me know what you thought!_


	2. Sick days

Sick days

Summary: In which little Percival is sick and Mummy takes care of him, whilst Daddy sleeps.

Warnings: fluff, definitely.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies

A/N: Time for a cute drabble!

Also, thank you for the lovely review AzmariaHarmony~ I am glad that you enjoyed it!

_"Mummy!"_ Percival called hoarsely, sounding absolutely miserable. The poor boy had come down with an awful cold, and Roger wasn't faring much better. He insisted quite firmly that he was _fine_ and that Ralph needn't make a fuss, but Ralph knew better. Besides, the sniffling every other word did nothing to help Roger's case.

"Coming, sweetheart." Ralph called back, sighing gently as he looked through the cupboards. They had enough cold remedies, cough syrups, bandages, disinfectants, and painkillers to be a pharmacy, but Ralph was having the damnedest time finding the one thing he was looking for; the fever reducer. He had a sinking suspicion that Roger might have it, and after riffling though the entire medicine closet - not all of it would fit in the medicine cabinet - he resigned himself to going and pestering Roger.

Ralph was reluctant however, because he knew how exhausted Roger was. One of the ways he avoided admitting that he was sick was by forcing himself to carry on with business as usual, which only worried Ralph more. But it was the insistent, miserable and slightly pathetic mewlings from Percival that prompted him to go and wake him up. "Sorry love, I've just got to find your medication, and then I'll be in, promise." Ralph said to Percival gently as he passed, biting his lip.

He found a massive bundle of sheets, blankets, and the duvet perched in the middle of the bed, rather than Roger. It wasn't entirely unusual, because this was how Roger tended to sleep when Ralph was either away, or simply awake before him… But because of Roger's being sick, it was slightly worrisome. "Roger, love, you'll suffocate yourself." Ralph sighed.

There was a miserable groan in response, followed by some grumbling. Ralph rolled his eyes and smiled, gently beginning to pull back the blankets. After a few moments of searching, Roger's head popped out, face half mushed into the body pillow that he'd curled himself around. Roger was a bit like a koala when he slept,in that when he wasn't clinging to Ralph, it was usually one of the pillows.

Ralph instantly regretted waking him up as Roger stared up at him pathetically.

He had dark circles under his eyes, a horrid cough and likely enough aches to cripple an elephant. Not to mention a runny nose and high fever. "Ralph, I don't feel good." he whined softly, burying his face in the pillow. Ralph took note of this, to use as evidence for his case the next time Roger got sick, and smiled gently. "I know honey, you and Percival both." he murmured, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear. At this, Roger looked over to Ralph and sighed, cheeks a bit more flushed from having been slightly suffocated by the pillow. "Do you know where the fever reducer has run off to?" Ralph asked, rubbing his cheek gingerly.

Roger thought for a moment, comforted by the touch, and nodded sleepily. "S' in the nightstand." he mumbled, yawning a bit. This was followed by several painful sounding coughs, for which he rolled onto his stomach. Ralph frowned and rubbed his back as Roger coughed, giving a small whimper as it finally stopped. "Kill me." he groaned, disappearing into the rat's nest of blankets again. Ralph sighed and stood up, riffling through the nightstand until he found the medication. "Well, I can't kill you, but I can bring you some tea." Ralph said, laughing a little as Roger lifted a small portion of the blankets to look at him.

"What sort of tea?" Roger asked, some what suspicious. Last time Ralph had slipped his medication into it, and had forced him to drink all of it. It was the only was that Ralph was going to get Roger to take his medication, so the blonde was justified. However, he couldn't help the nonchalant smile that slipped onto his lips as he giggled. "I'll be back in a bit, I've got to go and give Percy his medication." he said, leaving Roger to groan and grumble unhappily.

Percival was a little happier to see him, considering he'd been very, very patient. "Mummy," he began, but was forced to stop as a familiar cough shook his tiny frame. Ralph was at his side in an instant, frowning worriedly. The coughing ceased quickly, but was echoed by Roger's own down the hall. Both cringed at the awful sound, and Percival looked at Ralph questioningly. "Is Daddy alright?" he asked, and Ralph smiled sadly. "Not as of yet, poppit. He's sick too," Ralph said, gently pressing the back of his hand against Percival's forehead.

The fever had gone down somewhat, and Ralph felt a wave of relief go through him, and he smiled as he shook out one of the pills from the bottle. He helped Percival sit up, gingerly propping him up against the headboard before hanging him a glass of water and his medicine. Once the medication was gone, Percival crawled into Ralph's lap and yawned tiredly. Ralph was about to protest, but thought better of it as he took one of the blankets and wrapped it around the tired child. "C'mon poppit, let's go and make Daddy some tea." he said softly, placing a kiss atop the messy mop of chocolate curls. Percival merely nodded slowly in response, easily falling asleep once more as he was carried out of the room.

_ A/N: that's all for now~ Leave me a review and tell me what you thought? _


	3. More sick days

Sick days, continued

Summary: In which Ralph has priorities and we revisit Roger and Percival.

Warnings: Fluff, always. Also more Percival Roger family sick day hang out centric.

A/N, updates, ect: I haven't updated sea shanties in a while, so I thought, while I'm working on updates for other things, this should be on the list too! I'm sorry I haven;t updated in a while, but I'm working on more of these! I'm also almost done with the next update for Some information, and I'm even working on an update for Where has my husband gone? AREN'T YOU EXCITED? Basically, updates for everything.

Disclaimer: I not own Lord of the Flies, or Hetalia, as was briefly mentioned above.

* * *

In the past few days that Roger and Percival had been sick, Ralph had sanitized the house no less than seven times. It was mostly dishes and things that were generally touched, but it wasn't too hard to do. They generally kept to themselves, laying in bed and keeping their contamination to a contained area. However, seeing as it had been several days, it was times to disinfect the bed sheets. Ralph loved Roger to death, he truly did, but if he caught his cold he was going to have to kill him. So, it was with this in mind that he made them get up and go wash up, taking no mind to the grumbling. Once they were cleaned up and passed inspection, Ralph plopped them on the couch with the biggest, most massive and disgustingly fuzzy blanket that they had in the house and wrapped them up. The blanket pooled around them on the couch, and it was quickly inhabited by the cats as well, gently pawing at them and mewling. Roger merely groaned pathetically in response to the cats, while Percival laughed and hugged them.

Percival, thankfully, was at least getting better... Roger, however, remained stubbornly viral. However, if Ralph was hopeful, he didn't show it. Percival and Roger always got sick together, and one never got better without the other, making Ralph wary of this seeming recovery at best. It was somewhat endearing, this sharing, but also somewhat tiring. Ralph often missed conversations that didn't consist of coughing and sniffling, but he didn't blame them for it, only mother henned them to death until they got sick of it and got better. Along with the blanket, Ralph had made them some soup, which Roger merely held in both hands, staring blankly into the surroundings, clearly lost in the fog of illness. Percival on the other hand seemed to be sharing with Patches, one of their cats, while Pig, their smallest cat, had taken to perching on Roger's head, fast asleep. This wasn't entirely unusual for the strange black and grey creature of the night, because he usually slept on Roger, and Ralph suspected it was probably warmer up there because of sickness anyhow.

Ralph was tempted to comment as, in passing from doing homely chores, he watched the rest of the cats descend upon Roger's soup. But there was no force on earth that could have stopped them. Besides, Roger was asleep, and wouldn't particularly care one way or the other. He would be miffed to be awake, however, which was more than Ralph was going to deal with. So, Ralph went about his business and tended to the cleaning and laundry. The cats eventually abandoned the now empty bowl and, if they didn't fall asleep warm and fat, they took to following Ralph, still hungry. Time passed and Ralph eventually took the bowl, rearranged the blanket, and moved the cats a bit as Percival fell victim to sleep as well. It was only after he'd lumped them both together a little more that he realized why it didn't bother him in the least when they got sick. They both looked adorable curled up together, covered in cats, and guaranteed to be quiet for hours, giving Ralph ample time to get things done and still have time to read.

* * *

_A/N: That's all for now~ I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a review and let me know what you thought?_


	4. Ralph, the stoic

Ralph, the stoic

Summary: In which there are some reflections about Ralph when Roger has to go to work.

Warnings: Fluff

A/N: I wanted to just write something cute and fluffy before I go out with my dogs~ Enjoy! Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'll have some other things up soon, I promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies

* * *

Ralph had become surprisingly stoic when it came time for Roger to go off to work, knowing full well that he would be gone for weeks at a time. No longer did he outwardly get upset or angry, nor plead with Roger to stay. He did not screech viciously at Roger's employer - who was still horridly terrified of the small blonde - for such things, or curse him to the lowest levels of hell. Ralph did not huff and grumble and mutter, snapping at anyone that tried to console him. Instead, he simply grew quiet and gentle, knowing full well that Percival was more than happy to take over, voicing his displeasure for all and Sundry to hear. Ralph knew that this change of heart worried Roger quite a bit, and made him wonder what really went on while he was away, but ralph knew that he trusted him. He knew that Roger trusted him to love him, to be faithful, and to be patient until he would return home. He knew that, because it was the same things that he trusted Roger with. So, no longer did he become a vicious, nearly heartbroken creature every time that Roger had to leave. No longer did he feel so entirely empty while he was away. He merely smiled sweetly, kissed him and wrapped him in a tight hug and sent him off, promising to be there when he got home. Because in his heart, he knew that Roger would always come back to him, just as gentle and loving as he had been when he'd left_._

_A/N: That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed it~ Leave me a review and let me know what you thought?_


End file.
